


So I Met This Guy

by karmahui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Drinking, Junhao and Meanie are platonic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Xu Minghao, Romance, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, hangovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmahui/pseuds/karmahui
Summary: “You know, from where I come from, we have a different way of greeting new people,” Mingyu suddenly said. Granted, his vision was slightly hazy and his mind was going haywire, but he wanted nothing more than to take this man home with him.“Is that so? How do you greet people there, then?”With that, Mingyu placed his hands behind the other man’s head, and pulls him for a kiss.-The best solution to relationship problems is to go out with friends. Mingyu should have known already that whenever alcohol is involved, things could go a bit crazy.(will be adding tags as this goes)





	1. I saw this guy at the club

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the crap that I first wrote, here's a slow build romance fic for everyone

**Unknown Number · 3 unread messages**

ming please i can explain

dont ignore my texts

come on

 

**4 missed calls from Unknown Number**

 

These were the things Mingyu sees when he checks on his phone notifications. He sighed. This caught Wonwoo’s attention. “You know you can just block the number,” he told him.

 

“I know,” Mingyu replied. He takes a swig from his- how many beers has he had? He’s learned to stop counting them, anyway, so he doesn’t really mind. His friends seem to worry about that, though.

 

A Selena Gomez song was blaring through the speakers right now. Wonwoo recognized the song as a soundtrack from one of the shows he had previously watched. He almost found it funny that this song was being played in a club right now. But as he looks at his tall friend who was suddenly waving his arms along with the music, he realized that most of the people in this club aren’t exactly complaining.

 

“Mingyu, you’re pretty wasted already, aren’t you?” Wonwoo voiced out. His other friends, Seungcheol, who had been the one to invite them out in the first place, had left them to go flirt with the pretty bartender, and Vernon, who rarely leaves his room, is stuck with his eyes focused on his phone while waiting for a text.

 

Mingyu turned to face him, apparently having heard him, and gave him the most decent look he could muster while drunk. “I am _not_ drunk, Wonwoo, in fact,” he hiccupped. “I’m- I’m sober enough to decide against dancing with _that_ guy in the middle of the dancefloor.” Mingyu points to the middle of the dancefloor.

 

He squints to follow where the other is pointing. There were lots of people dancing so he was a bit surprised how Mingyu managed to distinguish only one face among the crowd. Granted, when he saw him- the boy Mingyu was referring to was standing a few inches taller than most- he somehow understood why.

 

There were four people who stood out the most in the dancefloor. Wonwoo guessed they were performers by the way they moved. Mingyu was pointing at the tallest one of them. The one who had the sharpest looks- all of them were pretty good looking, especially the one with the mullet, Wonwoo admits- and wearing that leather jacket.

 

“Huh,” Wonwoo said. “ So I’m guessing he’s definitely your type-“

 

When he looked beside him, there was no Mingyu. Other than his friends and the bartender, who looked like he would rather sleep than deal with whatever pick up lines Seungcheol was delivering him, they were mostly alone on the bar. Most of the people had already went to the dancefloor. Hoping that his friend was only heading to the washroom, he decided to stay seated to finish the beer he’s holding.

 

A few seconds passed by. That was when Wonwoo saw a head sticking out from the crowd, recognized him to be Mingyu, found him on the dancefloor, and now heading towards the other tall dancer. He couldn’t see what was happening to them due to the thickness of the crowd.

 

He stood up, nudging Vernon as he did, and followed Mingyu. He was worried for what his tall friend would do, and for good reason. The only few times his friend had gotten drunk, something always happened, more often bad than good.

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu did go the washroom for a short while. Just quick enough to check if his hair wasn’t messed up, before he headed out the dance floor. He wondered how he still managed to be concerned of that despite his drunk- tipsy, he claims- state.

 

He pulled the man’s shoulder to face him. His eyes were narrowly rounded so beautifully, and he could feel himself losing in the depth of the way he is being looked at. “Hey,” Mingyu said.

 

“Hi?” the other man, who is only centimeters shorter than Mingyu, smiled politely. Too polite for someone who is wearing a black leather jacket in a club. “I don’t really know you, but hey.”

 

“You know, from where I come from, we have a different way of greeting new people,” Mingyu suddenly said. Granted, his vision was slightly hazy and his mind was going haywire, but he wanted nothing more than to take this man home with him.

 

“Is that so?” Mingyu sees him glance for help from his other performer friends. The two of them pulled on the third one and left him with knowing smirks pasted on their faces. He turns to Mingyu again, anyway. “How do you greet people there, then?”

 

With that, Mingyu placed his hands behind the other man’s head, and pulls him for a kiss.

 

It was hot. Alarmingly hot, but Mingyu knows it’s not from the club. His hands found their way to the other’s hips. He could also feel arms wrap around his neck. They danced their bodies to the rest of the song, and so did their lips. He never realized how kissing could be this _good_ and this _hot._ He is suddenly so thankful that he came along tonight.

 

He could only think of how he would have missed _this,_ missed _him_ , had he decided against it.

 

Mingyu feels the other pull away to breathe. He let him take it, take deep breaths as if they just ran a whole mile at full speed. They were both smiling, with dark blushes forming on their cheeks. Mingyu absentmindedly notes how he likes the wide, toothy smile the other is giving him. It makes him think of the mornings where he’d wake up seeing that smile.

 

 _Okay, too cheesy, Mingyu, even for you_ , the sober part of his conscious tells him. So instead, he says to him, “I’m Mingyu.”

 

“Junhwi,” is what Mingyu last hears, before he is suddenly pulled harshly from the back of his shirt. He opened his mouth to shout obscenities to whoever decided to do so, but stops when he sees the expression on Wonwoo’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry for what he did, he’s absolutely drunk right now,” Wonwoo seemed to apologize for him.

 

“I did nothing wrong-” Mingyu starts to ramble, but Wonwoo shushed him.

 

“Forget anything he said or did,” Wonwoo continued. When Mingyu looked back at the other guy- _Junhwi_ , his mind tells him- he was behind one of his fellow performers, an arm outstretched as if to protect him.

 

The boy was slightly on the lanky side. Even with his long hair nearly covering his nape and his eyes, he was managing to give Mingyu the darkest glare he could. It made him want to go home, but the look on Junhwi’s face was so worth it.

 

He was looking at him as well. There was worry over his face, and there was definitely some form of disappointment- Mingyu hopes it was because their kiss was ended so shortly. Their eyes met.

 

Mingyu doesn’t know what drove him to do it. But he mouths the words ‘see you soon’ to Junhwi, and even winks at him.

 

The last things he remember was Junhwi’s blushing face and a punch to his own jaw before blacking out.


	2. And this is what he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun's back from China, they all go out that night, then he meets a guy, and this is what he did.
> 
> (Essentially from Jun's point of view)

This isn’t essentially his first time in Korea. Junhui had been living here for the past few years to pursue his studies. But his younger brother was admitted to the hospital due to a case of viral pneumonia. His parents were on a business trip at the time, so Junhui had to go back to watch over Fengjun.

 

He had only intended to stay in China shortly. His brother got out of the hospital after two weeks, just in time when their parents came back from their trip. His mother had asked him to stay a little longer, having missed him after being gone for a long time.

 

Who was he to deny his mother’s wishes, really?

 

When he went back to Korea, he _felt_ like he was gone for a long time. Luckily, he was able to return before the next semester started. Soonyoung, who was in the same program as him, had fetched him from the airport.

 

“Jun!” Soonyoung shouted as he hugged him. “Welcome back! I missed you!”

 

Junhui smiled and hugged him back eagerly. “I was only gone for about a month, Soonyoung,” he said. True enough, he really missed Soonyoung as well. He’s one of the people who had become friends with him almost instantly after they met. It helped that they were close by age, too.

 

“It still feels too long,” the other just hit Junhui’s arm playfully. “That’s like a month without your food so Minghao and I had to live off take outs.”

 

A frown made way on Junhui’s face as he heard. The three of them- Junhui, Soonyoung, and Minghao- had decided to share an apartment together to spend less on the rent. Junhui, as the eldest, had felt the need to care for his friends, so he was slightly miffed to hear that they weren’t eating properly.

 

Seeing this, Soonyoung scrambled to say, “But we’re fine, see? We had different take outs every now and then, and Chan even asked his mom to make us some food for the weekend. At least it’s not just instant noodles, right, Jun?”

 

Chan is an incoming freshman and is the youngest member in their little clique. He often visits the apartment on weekends when he was still in high school and taking extra lessons. Now that he’s in college, he’s been planning to move in with them.

 

Junhui gave him a skeptic expression, with eyebrows raised and lips pursed. “Just admit that none of you can wake up early enough to cook for the three of you, Soon,” he teased.

 

They had headed out from the airport. Soonyoung had insisted for them to take a cab because the luggage was heavy (“Jesus, Jun, I swear this thing wasn’t this heavy when you left!”). Junhui, however, had used the ‘I’m older than you’ card (“And I don’t remember asking you to carry my bags?”), saying that they can just take the bus to avoid spending a bigger amount.

 

“Jun-ah! You’re back!” It was Jeonghan’s voice that greeted them when they arrived. The man was leaning on their kitchen counter when Junhui saw him. “How are you?”

 

“Jeonghan hyung!” Another bright smile found its way to Junhui’s face. He nearly dropped his bags before jumping into Jeonghan’s hug. “I missed you!”

 

Another voice came from one of the rooms in their shared apartment. “Perfect timing, Jeonghan hyung was just saying we should all go out this evening. Welcome back, Junnie hyung.” Junhui turned his head sharply, and saw Minghao lean on the door with his arms crossed in front of him.

 

“Hao Hao!” Minghao gave a soft smile before opening his arms slightly. Even though Junhui was taller and slightly more built than all of them in the room, he often acted like he was the youngest instead. “You dyed your hair black again, huh?”

 

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that nickname, hyung?” Instead of getting mad, Minghao just laughed softly, placing an arm around Junhui’s shoulders playfully.

 

“As I was saying,” Jeonghan interrupted. “Since your classes start next week, I was thinking maybe you should all go out tonight. Other students will be there, too.”

 

Jeonghan is a close friend of them. He worked as a bartender at one of the clubs near the university. Soonyoung had teased Jeonghan one time that the only reason they frequent that particular club was because the older often gave them discounts for their drinks.

 

“Make sure to invite Chan, too,” he added. “It’ll be his first party before college so he’s going to have to learn to enjoy it. And Jun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Get some rest first, alright? You just came back. And let Minghao decide what you’ll be wearing tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hao, it’s going to be _warm_ ,” he later complained when Minghao pushed a leather jacket onto his arms. “Can’t I wear one of my sleeveless shirts instead? The pants are already tight enough.” Minghao is admittedly the one who has the best fashion sense among their circle, but seriously.

 

“No,” but Minghao, who was dressed in his classic all black ensemble, was adamant on refusing him for some reason. “The last time you wore a sleeveless shirt, you nearly had a stampede start in the club because they wanted to dance with you.” Junhui knew that whenever he’s like this, it was going to be hard going against him.

 

He sighed in defeat.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few drinks that night, Junhui had started to get bored. So maybe he was looking forward to some action since it has been awhile since Junhui had last went out. He certainly was not expecting this handsome face right in front of him when someone had grabbed his shoulder, though.

 

This is probably one of Seungcheol hyung’s circle of friends, Junhui realizes. He’s seen this tall guy a fair share of times, if he counts the times he’s seen him at the cafeteria, or passed him by the halls.

 

“Hey,” the tall guy said.

 

 _His voice is so deep I think I’m going to drown_ , Junhui thought. “Hi?” he smiled, trying not to seem to obvious, and also because his smile has always been his best charm. “I don’t really know you, but hey.”

 

“You know, from where I come from, we have a different way of greeting new people.”

 

 _Oh no, he’s probably thought I’m new here_ , he suppressed a giggle to avoid embarrassing the man in front of him. He glanced for some help at his friends, who somehow managed to drag off a seething Minghao away from them. Some friends they are, alright. “Is that so? How do you greet people there, then?”

 

Shout out to Jeonghan who invited them out because then this guy pulls him to the hottest make out session Junhui will probably ever experience in his life. He could smell the alcohol off of the other guy, and instead of feeling disgusted, Junhui places his arms around the other guy’s neck. He pulled him closer and maybe tighter because he could feel hands on his hips. The song was still playing and their lips danced against each other as much as their bodies did.

 

When they broke off, he feels a smile forming even though he feels so out of breath. Junhui suddenly wants to take off this leather jacket and move on to somewhere else with this man.

 

“I’m Mingyu.”

 

“Junhui,” he was barely able to get out before he was pushed backwards by- Minghao? His back was towards him so he couldn’t see whatever expression he made. The alcohol was starting to mess with his mind and his vision, because he couldn’t hear clearly what someone was saying.

He clearly sees Mingyu, though. And he remembers that hot _short_ moment that they both shared barely a few minutes ago. Mingyu catches his eye- _Jesus, were they both that drunk?_ \- and he mouths a few words at him plus the cheesy wink.

 

Junhui’s smile was suddenly replaced with a look of worry because Minghao had landed a pretty painful punch on Mingyu’s face. The taller guy was knocked out so someone else had helped him out of the club.

 

While Minghao was nagging at Soonyoung and Chan for ‘leaving Junhui alone with that canine’, Junhui could only look forward to the words Mingyu said.

 

‘ _See you soon_.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to update as much as I can (most of the time, I fail (눈_눈) ), and whenever I do, it's usually on the weekends.
> 
> Come yell at me on twt: @karmaandego


	3. Woozi's a mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and this 'Woozi' guy is apparently a mutual friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I often switch with the nicknames and spelling a lot because of how the characters' point of view changes often (this is why I'm not good with 3rd person) such as Mingyu referring to Jun as 'Junhwi' because that's more or less how it's heard/pronounced in Korean.

Hangovers were never pleasant. They come with headaches, nausea, and the growing desire to sleep again for the rest of the day if that meant waking up without the headaches.

 

This is the first thing Mingyu noticed when he woke up. There was a pounding headache from his head, and there’s a stinging pain on the side of his jaw. Whatever he’s eaten yesterday wanted to come back outside. His entire body felt sore as if he had done physical exercise the day before.

 

His roommate was nowhere to be seen, and he had no memory of the previous night. Mingyu thanks whatever deity exists that it’s the weekend. He only hopes he hasn’t got into any fight, though it seems likely he did because of the bruise on his face.

 

He checks his phone to find that there were a few unread notifications. In a group chat with Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Hansol, Seungcheol was telling them to meet up this evening so that they could meet with this ‘Woozi’ guy, who is said to help them produce their mixtape.

 

There was also one message from an unsaved number. Mingyu just stares at it.

 

“I thought you’d still be asleep,” he heard a voice coming from the door. It was Wonwoo, who just came from the nearest pharmacy. “How you holding up? I got you some painkillers.” Because he knows how bad Mingyu’s hangover headaches can be.

 

Mingyu didn’t want to speak. So he shook his head instead, and regretted it immediately. Wonwoo was kind enough to prepare a bottle of water before placing a tablet on his bedside. He took the painkiller and drank the bottle empty in one go. “What time is it?” his voice sounded slightly better now that he isn’t dehydrated.

 

“It’s already 12:45,” Wonwoo said. He sees the unread message on Mingyu’s phone, and sighs. “Hyosun is still contacting you?”

 

The name just brings him to a whirlpool of emotions. She’s a really sweet person. Someone he’d met first on a stupid blind date back in high school. They would’ve had another anniversary if it weren’t for the fact that she’s his ex-girlfriend now.

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu replied, now locking his phone and getting out of bed.

 

“You know I did tell you to block her number,” Wonwoo shrugged his jacket off and seated himself behind his computer. “But you probably forgot after what happened last night.” He muffled a laugh as he sees the expression Mingyu throws at him before he leaves for the bathroom.

 

When Mingyu looks at his face on the mirror, he realizes how dark the bruise has become on his jaw. He desperately tries to remember what happened last night because he is starting to feel like he has a serious case of memory lapse- he always does when he wakes up from a hangover.

 

Then a person’s face appears in his mind. Someone who is only slightly shorter than him. Someone who has soft brown hair and eyes, and a really pretty smile. Someone whose body had felt so hot against his when they-

 

“What the fuck, Kim Mingyu,” Mingyu finally says while nearly banging his head against the bathroom mirror.

 

\- kissed.

 

He remembers the name _Junhwi_.

 

* * *

 

Junhui had woken up earlier than any of them did. He usually does, for some reason. Even through his hangover- he groaned when his headache came at him full force when he stood up- he managed to get to the shower first.

 

When he emerges from the shower, now fresh and less hungover than he was a few minutes earlier, his roommates were still sound asleep. Junhui dresses himself in his boxers and sweatpants and proceeds to the kitchen, passing by the unpacked boxes that were probably Chan’s stuff.

 

He smiled to himself when he’s in the kitchen, because nothing much has really changed. Okay, maybe he’s being a bit sentimental- get a grip, Junhui, you were only gone for around a month.

 

_What happened last night, anyway?_

 

He cooks a simple breakfast for all of them, taking mental notes of the things they needed to restock soon. “Soonyoungie! Hao Hao! Channie!” he calls his roommates. He knows they can hear him through these thin walls.

 

Minghao was the one up first, entering the kitchen with his bedhead. Junhui found this endearing and adorable, but will never say it out loud to avoid any unnecessary comeback from the sleepy male. He sat himself beside Junhui, yawned, and said, “ _Trust you to be the most drunk last night but still make breakfast for all of us. Thanks, Junnie,”_ in Mandarin.

 

Soonyoung and Chan come in later. When Soonyoung laid eyes on Junhui, he loses any trace of sleep in his voice when he shouted, “Jun!” and covered Chan’s eyes. “There’s a reason we set up the rule where we do not walk around outside the bedroom without clothes!”

 

“Really, this hyung,” Chan complained. He ducks under Soonyoung’s hand and waves the rest of them good morning. “So what if Jun hyung is topless? In the context of clothes, I mean. It’s only us here, anyway.”

 

“But what if someone else comes in the apartment?”

 

“Okay, let me cut you off there, Soon,” Minghao said. “It’s too early for your drama, and I’m itching to dig in to Junnie’s breakfast after a month without it so please. We’ll talk about that later.”

 

“Should there even be something to talk about?” Junhui mutters as he serves the breakfast on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Minghao used to claim it’s because they’re all broke college students who just can’t and won’t buy a decent dining table out of their allowances. “How wasted was I last night, anyway? I barely remember anything other than a ‘Mingyu’.”

 

It’s the only thing that his mind keeps replaying with a freakishly deep voice matched with a very unfamiliar but also very handsome face. He hears Chan snicker through his food. Minghao gives him a look.

 

It was Soonyoung who spoke up, though. “Wasted enough to finally get a man if it wasn’t for Minghao-”

 

“Shut up, Soon. Don’t you need to meet with Jihoon at the studio later?” the finality in Minghao’s tone only made Junhui more curious as to what really happened.

 

Soonyoung forgets the entire issue when he hears the name of his (not really official yet but it’s there) boyfriend. “Oh yeah,” he babbles while chewing on his food. Chan this time gives him a look, but is completely ignored. “About that. You’re all coming with me ‘cause I need to show Jihoon the choreography we’re working on. He said he also needs to meet some rappers later, too.”

 

“You’ll soon be dating a celebrity if your boyfriend keeps on producing these awesome songs, hyung,” Chan said.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon, whose hair is now dyed black and longer than the last time Junhui has seen him, flashed a smile when he sees him, saying, “Welcome back, Jun.”

 

Evening came, they all went to a run down looking two-story building, with a hand-painted ’Hope World’ at the top of the main door. They know better not to judge the place by its exterior.

 

Soonyoung had told them that Jihoon had asked (read: demanded?) his hyung to buy the building so that he could use it, only to the condition that the first floor be a dance studio for his  hyung’s group to practice in as well, while Jihoon can have the next floor.

 

He had found out about it by accident. Now, he and the others are paying (at a _really_ discounted price) to be able to use it as well. “Jihoonie!” he shouted.

 

“Soonie, you better stop before the others arrive,” Jihoon says, but does nothing anyway to remove the arms around him. There’s a fond look on his eyes that leaves Junhui, Minghao, and Chan looking at each other and shaking their heads.

 

Jihoon shoves the dancers into the dance studio when he heard a knock on the front doors. “You know the rule. New people, only stage names allowed. I’ll look at your choreo later, okay, Hoshi?” to which Soonyoung smiled.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu was suspicious about the building. Who wouldn’t be? The place looks like it’s been abandoned and located at the border of the city. Seungcheol seems to be convinced this is the place though they’re pretty sure none of them has ever been here.

 

A short, stern looking guy opens the door and says, “Hey, I’m Woozi. You must be S. Coups?” referring to Seungcheol, who only nodded. “Come in, we’ll need to go upstairs since someone’s using the dance room.”

 

When they enter the place, Vernon lets out a low “ _Neat_ ” in English. Wonwoo is also taken aback at the bright and modern interior. Voices were heard from what Mingyu guessed as the dance room, which had glass paneling that served as the wall dividing the room from the hallway.

 

The ‘Woozi’ guy led them through the hallway quietly, glancing shortly to the dancers inside. Mingyu follows suit, looking at the dancers as well.

 

He feels Wonwoo bump into him when he suddenly stopped. The person inside also stops dancing when his eyes make contact with Mingyu’s.

 

“Him. It’s him, Wonwoo. Junhwi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Disclaimer: Not referring to anyone with the same name as 'Hyosun'; she's just an OC with a name I randomly picked up.  
> [2] I think it's canon that Jun doesn't really wear clothes when in their dorm (forgot where I read it feel free to correct me).  
> [3] Guess who's the hyung (°◡°)
> 
> P.S. I more or less based Mingyu's hangover with my experience (the headaches are really that nasty, maybe worse)
> 
> Come yell at me on twt: @karmaandego


	4. We're going too fast (paced)

Inside the dance studio, the only song being played on repeat was one of the songs Jihoon had produced but never made it outside the studio yet. There were no verses or vocals in the song just yet, just the instrumental track. The song itself had a dance feel, and a slight tango beat. Maybe if Jihoon could find the right vocalists, the song could turn out pretty good and sexy.

 

Besides the point, because the song wasn’t entirely released yet, Soonyoung had been using it as one of their warm up songs. Minghao had jokingly titled the song ‘Fast Pace’ due to the beat, and it stuck ever since.

 

The four of them were in the middle of their warm up when they had heard people passing outside the dance studio. Jihoon had glanced at them, and Soonyoung was tempted to wave at him, if he wasn’t currently engrossed in stretching his legs.

 

The other two, Junhui and Chan, were both ignorant of the people outside as they were working on their footwork.

 

Minghao was the only one to notice the people behind Jihoon. There were four, and one of them, the tall tree, was the only one he recognized. In the midst of his stretching, he was able to recognize him as the person who might as well have stolen his best friend’s first kiss.

 

Ignoring the call from Soonyoung, he suddenly leaves the studio with a harsh pull on the glass door. One of the boys, with narrow looking eyes, startled at the sight of Minghao, who looked ready to face a bull.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing here,” the way Minghao said it, punctuating every word, made it sound like a command rather than a question. He pokes Mingyu right on his chest, and god forbid should Mingyu admit that he is being intimidated by someone who is shorter than him.

 

Wonwoo stood in front of Mingyu, getting right in the middle of Minghao’s view, and said, “I think I understand why you’re looking like you want to hit him _again_ , but please hear us out.”

 

By then, the rest of the dancers had filed out of the door. They were alarmed when Minghao had just upped and left warm up. He was usually the more uptight one regarding warm ups, especially after that incident with his back injury. Concerned, they followed him out, and surprised themselves by seeing some familiar faces.

 

Junhui had come out first because he was genuinely worried. The moment he sees the people with Jihoon, he stops. This makes Soonyoung and Chan bump against him, with an indignant shout of ‘Jun, what?’

 

“The 8, what’s wrong?” he asked. He is intimidated at the height of the tallest guy right in front of them. Even with that sweetly handsome looking face, he looked like he could crush someone with those thick arms. _Not really the right time, Jun_ , he thought. “Did he do something?”

 

Minghao scoffs. “Oh, he _did_ something, alright.”

 

“Wonwoo hyung, let’s just go,” the tallest guy then says, suddenly meek and shy the moment he saw Junhui make his appearance. His hair was brushed down and he is glistening with sweat. Mingyu had never found anyone so beautiful even when sweating.

 

“No, this guy needs to understand that it was all a misunderstanding-“

 

“Aren’t you the guy last night?”

 

Soonyoung’s voice pops out of the near argument. Everyone turns to him in surprise, and exasperation, in Jihoon’s case. “You’re the guy who made out with Junnie last night, right?” he asked.

 

It was the most awkward silence Mingyu had ever experienced in his entire life. He obviously can’t answer the question that Soonyoung had raised. It would be more awkward than it already is. Also, this one guy- The 8? What kind of name is that?- who he remembers clearly as the guy who punched him last night, looked like he was ready to do so again with no hesitation.

 

But god, the moment he made eye contact with Junhui, he just knew. He knew that they needed to talk about whatever happened between them. He needed to start over, because there is no way he is missing a chance to be with this person.

 

“I think we need to talk?” Junhui just whispered to him meekly. Looking down at his fidgeting fingers while Mingyu stares at the top of his dyed brown hair. Then Junhui looks up at him- not really looking up but even as tall as he is, beside Mingyu, he felt small for some reason- and Mingyu flushes red.

 

“You are not going anywhere alone with him,” Minghao interrupts them.

 

“They need to talk it out,” Wonwoo said, as calmly as he can, without making Minghao turn against him. “To settle some things. We can’t be the ones fighting over whatever happened between them.”

 

This time, Jihoon, who had run out of patience watching without any clue as to what happened (he believes Soonyoung also has something to do with this), pushed Junhui and Mingyu to the front door. “You know what,” he said. “My studio, my rules. You need to settle whatever the fuck is going on between you two. We’ve already wasted minutes that could’ve been used for recording.”

 

After leaving the two, he hurries the rest of the dancers back to their studio, while leading Seungcheol and the others upstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The only thing that they could hear was the faint bass from the dance practice going on. Junhui kept looking anywhere but Mingyu. At the same time, Mingyu kept staring at Junhui. Both of them did not know how to start the conversation without making it more awkward than it already is.

 

“Would… would it be right to say that we were too drunk to remember what happened?” Junhui had started.

 

Mingyu ponders over this. “Yes, because we were drunk,” he said. “And no, because I know we remember what happened last night.”

 

_And that’s why they want us to talk it out._

 

“I just don’t see what the problem is. It’s just a kiss, right?”

 

“Is that okay with you? Kissing a guy, I mean?”

 

“Is it supposed to be not okay?” Junhui’s face had turned gloomy, hearing Mingyu’s words. He feared that the guy is not really open with, well, his sexuality. “Are you homophobic or something?”

 

“Oh god, no no no no, I didn’t mean it that way.” He struggles to cover up his mistake. Mingyu sees Junhui’s shoulders slump in slight relief. “Just that, don’t you think we’re going too fast? We barely know each other and-”

 

At this, Junhui giggles- not laugh, _giggles_ , and Mingyu could suddenly feel his heart beating faster than it should. “Funny you say that,” he teased him. “Weren’t you the one who initiated it? Where’s the smooth, cheesy guy from last night?”

 

Mingyu covers his face with his hands, face now flushing in embarrassment. Shaking his head with a whine that is oddly reminiscent of a puppy, he turns to look at Junhui with a pout on his face.

 

“Maybe I’d rather be drunk then. So that I can easily ask you out to dinner?”

 

“What the-” Junhui leans back almost as if he had whiplash as a reaction. His face flushed red up to his ears as he tries to cool it down by flapping his hands. “I did _not_ expect that, oh my god. Are you still drunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reposted bec idk something went wrong with the update.
> 
> Not the best ending, I know. Sorry for the late update, work has been consuming my weekdays (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are only so few gyuhui fics out there, I made mine. (And yes, I made this instead of working on my other stories on Wattpad)
> 
> Come yell at me on twt: @karmaandego (https://twitter.com/karmaandego)


End file.
